BY LOVE
by LoVeLy.MyA
Summary: lorsqu'un terrible accident arrive et que plusieurs étudiants sont enlevé par Voldemort, quelqu'un veut réagir à ça, sauver les gens, qui autrefois étaient ses amis. Que vas-t-elle devoir faire? Le sacrifice serait une solution...
1. Prologue

BY LOVE  
  
Ceci est ma deuxième fic. J'ai trouvé mon idée pendant que je faisais mon exam ;-) J'espère que vous aller aimé ma fic!! reviewerrrrr moiiii pleazeeeeeeeeeeee miciiiiii!!! :-)  
  
Disclamer: Bon encore toujours le même, aucun personnage ne m'appartient à part Sarah et Alyson  
  
Prologue  
  
Avez-vous déjà rescentit cette impression? Cette impression de vide. Où il manque quelque chose...ou quelqu'un. Pour l'instant, c'est ce que je rescent. En fait, depuis 3 semaines, je ne rescent que ça. Depuis ce fameux jour. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Mais comme vous devez être intrigué, je vais vous raconter l'histoire depuis le début. Je vais tout d'abord me présenté. Je m'appelle Sarah Hannigan. J'habite à Londre depuis deux ans déjà. J'habitais avant le Canada, mais j'ai dû déménager. Depuis deux ans, je suis à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Une des écoles les plus réputées. Lorsque l'année sera terminé, je retournerai au Canada, je ne veut plus être en Angleterre. Vous allez comprendre en lisant mon histoire.  
  
Tout à commencer le jour où j'ai rencontrer Alyson Hayden, qui est devenu ma meilleure amie. Elle était très différente de moi. Elle était timide, douce, gentille. Et moi j'étais plus du genre fonçeuse, toujours sur mes gardes. On était très différentes. Elle était vraiment jolie. Je l'enviait pour ça. Tous les garçons voulait toujours être avec elle. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun brillant, des yeux verts émeraude. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi et mince. Moi j'était un peu trop grande, pas trop grosse, j'ai des yeux brun et des cheveux blond frisé. On était toujours ensemble. À l'âge de 11 ans, on entrait à la même école de sorcellerie, l'académie de Sorcellerie. Lorsque nous devions entré en troisième année, je dût déménager à cause de mon père en Angleterre. Aly (surnom que je lui ai donné) a tellement pleuré en apprenant mon départ et lorsque ce fameux jour arriva, nous étions toute les deux, en larmes. On s'était promis de toujours gardé contact. Et à toute les semaines, elle m'écrivait. Sur les nouveaux élèves, des garçons, de nos amis qui me manquaient vraiment. Et moi aussi je lui écrivait régulièrement.  
  
Mais là où l'histoire commence vraiment, c'est lorsque j'allais entamer ma cinquième année. Et c'est là que tout commence.... 


	2. retour d'un vieille amie

BY LOVE  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Une nouvelle année commença. J'était en cinquième année. Je n'ai eu de nouvelles de Aly de tout l'été. Elle ne m'avait pas écrit ni répondu à aucunes lettres que je lui ai envoyés. J'étais assise à la table des Griffondors(ma maison) et discutais avec Hermione, Harry et Ron. Je jetais parfois des regards à la table des Serpentards, pour pouvoir appercevoir un jeune homme fort séduisant. Il était blond, avec de très beaux yeux bleu- gris. Mais, il était vraiment méchant. Et comme, je suis amis avec Hermione, Ron et Harry, je fais partit des victimes qu'ils aiment écoeurer. Il n'y a jamais eu un seul Griffondor qui ai réellement été ami avec un Serpentard. Il y a toujours eu une rivalité.  
  
"Vous saviez vous qu'il allait y avoir une nouvelle?" demanda Ron  
  
" Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Hagrid la cherchait tout-à l'heure. C'est vraiment étrange qu'une élève entre directement en cinquième année. Il n'y avait eu que toi comme nouvelle, Sarah" dit Hermione en se tournant vers moi  
  
Je souris et regarda encore une fois à la table des Serpentards. Merde! Draco me vit l'observer et me fit un de ses sourires mauvais. Je détourna mon regard. La cérémonie de répartition était commencer. Je regardait les premières années s'avancer vers le choixpeau nerveu, et soulagé lorsqu'il entendait le nom de leur maison. Lorsque Terry Zedick fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.  
  
" Mes chers élèves, cette année la forêt interdite est encore plus interdite. On y aurait repéré plusieurs mangemorts. Les règles de sécurités sont encore plus renforcés cette année."  
  
Je soupira. Déjà que ces règlements était imposant. Il n'y aura plus rien à faire maintenant.  
  
"Vous devez être dans vos dortoirs à 20h00 précise. Les professeurs seront là pour vous excortés à vos dortoirs. Cette année, je ne tolèrerai aucune idiotit alors soyez vigilant. J'aimerais vous faire une dernière annonce."  
  
Les élèves soupiraient, croyant encore à une autres règles de sécurités. Je vit Draco dire quelque chose à Goyle, puis rire.  
  
" J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivé d'une nouvelle élève. Elle nous vient de loin et c'est avec une très grande joie que nous l'acceuillons. Si vous voulez bien entré Mlle."  
  
Une jeune fille de 15 ans environ entra dans la grande salle. Elle était vraiment très belle. Des cheveux bruns brillant, des yeux verts émeraude, un sourire qui montrait ses magnifiques dents blanches et un teint bronzé. " On dirait que je l'as connait" me dis-je  
  
" Je vous présente Mlle Alyson Hayden. Si vous voulez bien venir vous placer sous le choixpeau."  
  
J'ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était Aly!! Nous allions être enfin toute les deux. Après tout ce temps. Elle a tellement changé.  
  
« C'est pas la fille dont tu parlais,»me demanda Hermione en regardant Ron qui regardait la jeune nouvelle à la dérobée.  
  
" Oui c'est elle. J'en reviens pas. Elle a vraiment changé."  
  
Aly s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonnagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
" Hummmmm....voilà quelqu'un de bien difficile à placer. Je pourrais te placer dans deux maisons, sois Serpentard ou Griffondor, mais celle qui te convient le mieux c'est...GRYFFONDOR!!!"  
  
Aly se leva, souriante et alla s'asseoir à sa nouvelle table. Je me leva et l'étreingna. On était vraiment heureuse de se revoir.  
  
" Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit que tu t'était inscrite à Poudlard?" lui demandai-je  
  
Aly sourit et me dit:  
  
" Je voulais te faire la surprise."  
  
J'était vraiment heureuse. Tellement que j'en pleurai.  
  
" Je vais te présenté à mes amis. Là c'est Hermione Granger, lui c'est Ron Wesley et lui c'est Harry Potter. Voici ma meilleure amie Alyson Hayden mais on l'appele Aly"  
  
" Enchantée de faire votre connaissance" leur dit-elle en souriant  
  
" Moi aussi je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Depuis le temps que Sarah nous parle de toi, on avait hâte de te rencontrer." lui dit Hermione  
  
Aly lui sourit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle sourient au gens et se présenta. Elle commença à parler à Seamus. Je me tourna vers Harry, qui lui n'avait pas lâché ma meilleure amie des yeux. Je sourie et promena mon regard dans la salle. Je regarda à la table des Serpentards. Pauvre Aly!! Elle allait être la nouvelle cible de Malfoy.  
  
Les élèves commença à se lever pour aller à leur dortoir. Je me leva à mon tour suivit de Ron et Hermione. Aly se leva et Harry la suivit du regard. Je remarqua une chose qui avait changé chez mon amie: elle était beaucoup moins timide, son style vestimentaire avait changé aussi et elle roulait des hanches. Harry suivait le mouvement de ses hanches, et il n'était pas le seul. Je leva mes yeux au ciel.  
  
Je ne regardait pas où je marchait et je fonça dans quelqu'un.  
  
"Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu marches, putin" dit une jolie voix masculine  
  
Je me retourna et me retrouva face-à-face avec Malfoy.  
  
" Pffff, parle pour toi Malfoy" lui dit-je  
  
Vous allez trouver ça étrange mais je le trouvais tellement attirant. Évidemment j'essayais que cela ne parraisse pas. Je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé. Bien à ma façon. Je ne peux pas être folle de lui mais bon. Il se fiche des sentiments que les filles peuvent rescentir je crois. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est couché avec elle. Il a couché avec presque toutes les filles de Poudlard sauf celle de Gryffondor.  
  
Je fis demi-tour et alla rejoindre mes amis. Nous montâmes à notre dortoir. Rendu là, quelques élèves étaient resté pour parler.  
  
" Alors Aly, des nouvelles du côté du Québec?" demandai-je  
  
"Oh...pas grand chose. Ah oui les Petersons ont eu une petite fille tout simplement adorable. Il l'on appelé Elle. J'trouve ça super mignon. Je suis allé la garder et c'est un vrai petit ange. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient hâte de te revoir. Et Yan demandait très souvent de tes nouvelles. Il n'était pas au courant que tu était déménagé. À part ça, ya pas vraiment grand chose. Je t'ai tout dit dans les lettres."  
  
Je hocha la tête. Je regarda Hermione et Ron qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Depuis le premier jour que je l'ai est vu, j'ai tout de suite su qu'ils étaient amoureux. Mais malheureusement, il n'y a aucun des deux qui veut avouer ses sentiments. Peut-être que je vais leur donné un petit coup de main.  
  
Je fit signe à Aly en direction des deux amoureux. Elle sourit puis elle se leva.  
  
" Bon, je vais me coucher tout le monde. Bonne nuit!!!"  
  
" Bonne nuit Aly" lui dit Harry  
  
" Attend j'viens avec toi. Aller bonne nuit tout le monde" leur dit-je  
  
Je suivi ma meilleure amie dans les escaliers.  
  
" Heyyy Aly, je crois que Harry t'aime bien."  
  
Aly se mit à rire.  
  
" Tu te fais des illusions ma vieille"  
  
" Quoi? T'as pas remarqué la façon dont il te regardait?"  
  
" Non, vraiment pas." dit-elle en riant  
  
Je me mit à rire avec elle.  
  
" Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir" lui ai-je dit  
  
Elle relèva la tête et me serra dans ses bras. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, elle avait les larmes au yeux. Elle se mit à rire.  
  
" J'trouve ça incroyable. Ton école est vraiment une pure merveille. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là. "  
  
Nous arrivâmes au dortoir. On se changea et on se mit au lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva en soupirant.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhh, j'y arriverai jamais!!!"  
  
" De quoi? Tu parles de Ron là?" lui demandai-je  
  
Elle fit signe que oui.  
  
" Eh bien Hermione je peux t'aider. Je suis une experte pour ce qui est des garçons. Je n'aurais qu'à te donner quelques trucs et tu pourras les suivre." lui dit Aly  
  
Devant le regard paniqué d'Hermione, elle rajouta:  
  
" T'inquiète pas. Ce sont des trucs très facile. Et pour ton relookage..."  
  
" Mon...mon relookage?"  
  
" Ouais ton relookage, tu peux pas rester en petite fille parfaite et bien élevé. Ça fait trop petite fille à sa maman. Tu dois changer ton image. L'image que tu dois dégagé doit être positive. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi et en ton pouvoir de séduction. Sois même snob si il le faut. Et parfois ça aide d'être méchante. Enfin, d'être une bad girl, tu comprends?"  
  
" Bad girl? C'est avec Ron que je veux sortir, pas avec Malfoy"  
  
Je me mit à rire.  
  
" Qui est Malfoy?"  
  
" T'inquiète pas, tu risques de le rencontrer bientôt. Draco Malfoy. Serpentard. Méchant. Et fière de sa petite personne. Il a la réputation d'un tombeur et d'un dieu du sexe. Mais bon, il a couché avec presque toute les filles de Poudlard. Sauf celles de Gryffondor. Si tu veux un bon conseil, ne lui parle jamais. Ça serait beaucoup mieux pour toi. Surtout qu'il va te voir avec Harry..." lui dit Hermione  
  
Je me tourna vers Aly et lui expliqua:  
  
" Harry et Malfoy sont ennemi depuis la première année. Harry n'a pas voulu de Malfoy comme ami. Depuis, Malfoy nous embêtent. Mais évidemment, il faut qu'ont ai des cours en commun avec eux. C'est vraiment pas le paradis, tu peux me croire" lui dis-je en riant  
  
Elle sourit puis déposa la tête sur son oreiller.  
  
" Pas que je veux être impoli et coupé court à la conversation, mais je suis fatigué. Mon esthéticienne m'a dit de dormir le plus possible pour ne pas avoir de cerne sur le visage. Alors bonne nuit les filles."  
  
" Bonne nuit Aly" lui dit-je" Bonne nuit Hermione"  
  
" Bonne nuit les filles" dit Hermione  
  
Sur ce, je m'endormis et rêva d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine. 


	3. Rencontre et charmante histoire

BY LOVE  
  
Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic!!!!! Bonnneee lecturreeeeeee!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Je me leva le lendemain très heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'allait pouvoir être avec ma meilleure amie. Je regardait autour de moi pour voir qui dormait encore. Hermione et Aly n'étaient pas là. Elle devait être déjà partit déjeuner. Je me leva rapidement et enfila mon uniforme. Je brossa mes cheveux et descendit. Contrairement à plusieurs filles de mon âge, je ne me maquillait pas. Premièrement à cause que je n'était pas très doué pour le maquillage et deuxièmement, parce que je n'avais pas le temps le matin. Je descendit et croisa Harry.  
  
" Bonjour Harry, ça va?"  
  
Harry se retourna, puis quand il m'apperçut, il sourit.  
  
" Salut Sarah, ouais ça va et toi?"  
  
Je hocha la tête. On marcha ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Je m'assit à côté d'Hermione. Harry prit place à côté de moi.  
  
" Aly était pas avec toi?" demandai-je à Hermione  
  
" Non, je sais pas trop où elle est. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était à la salle de bain et se lavait les cheveux."  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Ron et commença à lui parler. Harry parlait déjà avec Genny. Bon, comme j'avais personne avec qui parler, je commença à manger. McGonagall arriva et nous distribua nos horaires.  
  
" Évidemment, on devait commencer avec un double cours de Potion... et avec les Serpentards. Chouette. Vraiment trop chouette." s'exclama Ron  
  
" Bonjour!!"  
  
" Oh salut Aly" dit Hermione  
  
Lorsque Harry attendit le nom de Aly, il se tourna rapidement vers la nouvelle venu.  
  
" Salut Aly, alors tu as bien dormi?" lui demanda-t-il  
  
" J'ai très bien dormi, j'te remercie." lui répondit-elle  
  
" Oh en passant tient, c'est ton horraire de cours. " lui dis-je  
  
" Humm... potion...Serpentards...humm"  
  
" Hey!! Attend une minute, c'est quoi ce cours? C'est nouveau?" demanda Ron en montrant le cours sur son horraire  
  
" Cours de culture moldu? Ouais j'crois que c'est nouveau. " lui dit Hermione  
  
Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.  
  
" Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont remarqué que vous aviez de nouveaux cours. Eh bien oui, le cours de culture moldu sera oubligatoire pour tout les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année. Pour ce cours, vous devriez être habillé de façon moldu et vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre baguette. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire."  
  
Il se rassit. Je vit Draco qui n'avait pas l'air heureux de savoir qu'il devait participé à un cours de culture moldu.  
  
" On y va? " dit Hermione  
  
Je hocha la tête et on suivit Hermione jusqu'au cours. En chemin, évidemment, il fallait rencontrer Malfoy et ses deux acolytes.  
  
" Tiens, tiens, toujours vivant Potter? Et encore avec ces..." en nous pointant du doigt " ces horribles amis."  
  
Je me tourna pour dire à Aly que c'étais lui Malfoy. Mais à ma grande surprise, celle-ci n'était pas là.  
  
" Où est Aly?" demandai-je à Ron qui était juste à côté de moi  
  
" Je suis là!"  
  
Je me tourna et vit Aly me sourire. Je me tourna vers Malfoy, qui, j'en était sûre, allait sortir quelque chose de méchant sur mon amie. Mais non. Il ne dit rien du tout. Il l'a regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait.  
  
" Désolé de ne pas vous avoir suivit. Il a quelques garçons qui m'ont arrêter dans le couloir pour faire ma connaissance. Woww. J'en reviens pas comment les élèves peuvent être gentil dans cette école!!"  
  
Elle se tourna vers Malfoy pour reprendre son souffle et lui sourit.  
  
" Bonjour, moi c'est Aly et toi tu es...??"  
  
" Malfoy!! C'est Malfoy!! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'as dit sur Malfoy?" lui dit Hermione  
  
" Ah... oui oui je m'en souviens."  
  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
" Alors bonjour Malfoy" lui dit-elle  
  
Elle lui sourit puis passa devant nous pour aller au cours. Je fit signe au autre que j'allais aller la rejoindre.  
  
" Aly!"  
  
Elle se retourna en entendant son nom.  
  
" Ce Malfoy est très mignon" me dit-elle en souriant  
  
" Hum... Mais tu sais que tu ne devrais pas fréquenter des types comme lui. C'est un macho. Et il va te laisser tomber aussitôt qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, ce qui veut dire le sexe."  
  
" J'y suis habitué de toute façon."  
  
Elle se entra dans la classe et s'assit en arrière. Hermione, Ron et Harry vinrent me rejoindre.  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'elle a dit?"  
  
" Qu'elle était habitué"  
  
Hermione ne semblait pas plus comprendre que moi. Elle alla s'asseoir en avant d'Aly avec Ron et Harry et moi je prit place à côté d'Aly. Rogue entra brusquement dans la classe.  
  
" Bon aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre comment fabriqué une potion pour redonné la vie à quelqu'un. "  
  
Évidemment, c'est trop lui demander de dire bonjour. Durant tout le cours, je n'était pas concentré. Et je crois bien que Aly non plus.  
  
" Mademoiselle Hayden, quelle était la question que je viens de poser?" demanda-t-il sur un ton brusque  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
" Bien je vois que vous ne suiviez pas le cours. Je retire 5 points à Griffondors."  
  
Puis il continua les explications.  
  
" Es-ce qu'il es toujours comme ça? Bête, méchant et brusque?"  
  
" Mademoiselle Haydent avez-vous quelque chose à faire partagé à la classe?" demanda-t-il sur le même ton  
  
" Oui, je voulais savoir si vous étiez toujours aussi méchant et bête. Vous savez, vous n'attirez pas la simpatie. En étant bête et méchant, vous attirez les mauvais commentaires sur vous et le monde vous déteste. À moins que votre but, c'est de vous faire détestez par tous?"  
  
" Sa suffit Mlle, je retire 10 points par manque de respect et si vous reparlez je vous colle en reteue. De plus, j'aimerai que vous changiez de place avec Mlle Parkinson, TOUT DE SUITE!!!"  
  
Aly roula des yeux. Je vit Pansy dire quelque chose à Malfoy. Elle semblait en colère de devoir changer de place. Et moi donc. J'allait devoir supporter Pansy durant tout le cours à côté de moi. Aly se dirigea vers sa nouvelle place, ce qui veut dire à côté de Malfoy et Pansy en fit de même. Durant le restant du cours, je me força à me concentrer. Lorsque le cours prit fin, je fut la première à sortir de la classe. J'attendit que mes amis arrivent et lorsqu'ils furent tous sortient, on se rendit à la Grande Salle pour diner.  
  
Durant le dîner, ce fut très silencieux. Il n'y avait que Ron et Harry qui parlait de quidditch. Je jeta un coup d'oeil rapide en direction des Serpentards. Malfoy regardait vers nous. Ou plus précisément quelqu'un. Je regarda qui était la personne qu'il pouvait regarder. Moi? Sûrement pas. Hermione? Encore moins!! Ginny?? Ça m'étonnerait!! Aly?? Peut-être. Il y aurait de forte chance que ce soit elle qu'il regarde. Après tout, vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait regardé tantôt, ou durant le cours de potion. Je ressentit un pincement de jalousie.  
  
Le reste de l'après-midi se passa assez bien. Et comme nous étions vendredi, c'était la dernière journée de cours. On se couchait à l'heure qu'on veut. Alors après le souper, on alla Ron, Hermione, Harry, Aly et moi dans la salle commune discuter un peu. On parlait de tout et de rien. Puis on vient à parler du bal qui avait eu lieu l'année dernière.  
  
" Ahhhh, ne m'en parlez pas surtout!!! Ça a été le pire bal de ma vie!!! Ma cavalière était si ennuyeuse. Elle ne parlait que de maquillage et de mode. En plus, elle ne voulait danser à cause qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa robe froisse. Une pauvre conne je vous dit!!!!" nous dit Harry  
  
" C'est vrai, elle se croyait parfaite. Pffff tu parles, elle était aussi laide que Pansy. Pauvre Harryyy!!!!" dit-elle en riant  
  
Je remarqua que Aly se sentait un peu de côté. Après tout, elle n'était pas là l'année dernière et elle ne savait pas de quoi on parlait, mais elle nous écoutait parler et riait parfois.  
  
" Je parlerais pas si j'était toi mione. Tu n'est pas venu au bal à cause que tu avais été trop gêné d'invité R.."  
  
Mais elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il dévoile le nom de celui qu'elle aimait même si tout le monde était au courant. Je regarda Aly amusé de la tournure que prenait la situation. Aly sembla avoir une idée pour les faire déclaré leur flamme car elle sourit d'une façon étrange.  
  
" Es-ce que vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire qui peut faire réfléchir sur certaines situations de la vie?"  
  
Les autres hochèrent la tête.  
  
" Okay, bon c'est l'histoire de deux adolescents qui étaient éperdumment amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se déclaré leur flamme. Puis lors d'une sortit moldue, il arriva un grave accident. Le jeune homme fut gravement blessé et amené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Heureusement, il s'en sortit. Puis vint les vancances de Noël. Chacun rentra chez eux. Au cours d'une nuit, le jeune homme retomba gravement malade et dut retourner à l'hopital. Le lendemain, la mère de la jeune fille lui dit qu'elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle arriva là- bas, elle vit celui qu'elle aimait sur un lit d'hôpital. Il seblait si faible. La mère du jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui dit: « Il t'attendait, il voulait que tu lui dises qu'il pouvait partir.» Puis elle et son mari sortirent de la pièce laissant les deux adolescents seuls. La jeune fille s'approcha du jeune homme et lui prit la main. « Je ne veut pas que tu partes!!» Le jeune homme était trop faible pour parler. « S'il te plaît, sois fort et ne t'en vas pas! Je t'aime» Elle s'était ensuite penché vers lui et l'avait embrassé. La mère du jeune homme revint dans la pièce. « Dis-lui qu'il peut partir en paix» La jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Mais elle prononça les 3 mots qu'elle croyait être jamais capable de dire. « Tu peux partir. Adieu. Je t'aime» Avant de fermer les yeux à jamais, le jeune homme murmura: « Je t'aime aussi» Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il partit pour toujours. La jeune pleura durant des jours et des jours. Ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, elle se suicida et alla rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait"  
  
Je remarqua que Aly pleurait. Je me tourna vers Hermione qui elle regardait Ron.  
  
" Je sais pas si vous avez compris la morale, mais c'est qu'il faut toujours dire à quelqu'un ce qu'on rescent pour lui car on s'est jamais quand cette personne peut nous quitter. Ne jamais cacher ses sentiments et ne pas avoir honte de ses sentiments. Bien des gens ne sont pas capable d'avouer leur sentiment et en sont malheureux mais penser que la personne que vous aimez va vous quitter demain. C'est beaucoup plus facile pour avouer ses sentiments." nous dit Aly  
  
" Bon je suis fatigué je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit tout le monde"  
  
" On vient avec toi!" dirent Aly et Hermione en choeur  
  
On dirents bonne nuit au garçons et montâmes au dortoir. Hermione ferma la porte et se tourna vers nous.  
  
" Demain je vais dire à Ron que je l'aime"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Et voillaaaaaa!!!! pleazeeeeeee laisser moiii un tit commentaireeee sa me ferait plaisir :-) Je suis dsll d'avoir oublier de remercier celle qui m'a reviewer pr mon premier chapitreeee!!!! encoreeee dslllll!!!!!! millleee excuseee!!!!  
  
Ambre: Miciiiiiiii bcpppp!!!! Ma première revieweuseeee pour ma propreeee histoireee!!!! ouiiiiiiii!!!! ;-) Je te remerciieeee bcppppp de m'encouragerrrr et là voila la suite!!!!!!! Miciiii encoreeee :-)))))) bisousss, MyA  
  
Angel: Miciiii à toua ausssii de m'encouragerrr. Troppp gentilll!!! Je suis toute émuuuueee. Tes supositions sont très bonne mais je te laisse lire l'histoire!!!!! Encore une fois miciiii!!!! bisouss, MyA  
  
Voillàaaa, ce sont mes deux seules revieuweuseeeee mais c pas graveeee pr moi c'est pas la quantité mais les encouragements que je reçois et ces deux là m'ont très bien encourager à continuer!!!! Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucouppppppp :-))))))))  
  
Bisous, MyA 


	4. Déclaration,chicane et explication

BY LOVE  
  
voilaa mon troisième chapitre!!! J'remercie ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui me donne leur commentaire sa me fait très plaisir!!! Ou même si vous ne me dites que ce que je devrais changer ou que je devrais faire vous pouvez me le dire!! Bonnneee lecctuuureee!!! MyA  
  
Chapitre 3 déclaration, dispute et explication  
  
Je me tourna vers Hermione.  
  
" Tu...tu vas lui dire demain?"  
  
" Oui, et Aly je compte sur toi pour m'aider demain."  
  
" Oui pas de prob, mione "  
  
Hermione sourit à Aly puis se tourna vers la porte.  
  
" Bon ben je vais y aller les filles. McGonagall préfère que je reste dans ma salle commune."  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'elle a ta salle commune? Tu l'aimes pas?" demanda Aly  
  
" Non c'est pas ça, c'est que je dois la partager avec Malfoy!"  
  
" Mal...Malfoy?"  
  
" Oui"  
  
" Ah...euh...okay...bien je crois que je devrais moi-même venir demain dans ta chambre...Tu sais avec toutes les autres filles autour de moi...je veux pas manquer ton maquillage...et...tu comprends?" lui dit Aly qui semblait un peu embarassé  
  
" Ok, si tu veux. Tu viendras demain, bye les filles et bonne nuit"  
  
" Bye bye Hermione" dit Aly  
  
Je m'assit sur mon lit. Aly me jeta un regard et alla mettre son pyjama. Elle s'assit sur son lit.  
  
" Pourquoi soudainement tu préfèrais aller dans la salle des Préfets en chefs. Tu pouvais la maquiller ici. "  
  
" Je...je préfère...tu...tu comprends...les autres filles vont surement poser des questions...et bien je veux pas être interrompu pendant que je maquille."  
  
Je hocha la tête. Je me coucha et m'endormit immédiatement.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveilla, Aly n'était plus là. J'en conclu donc qu'elle était déjà partit. Je me leva et me prépara. Ensuite je sortit de la salle commune et me dirigea vers la salle des Préfets. Devant le tableau, je croisa Malfoy. Je fit comme si il n'existait pas. Il passa à côté de moi sans rien dire, ce qui m'étonna. Lorsque j'entra dans la salle, je vit avec surprise à quel point la salle commune était jolie. Elle était assez grande. Il y avait un foyer, quelques divans, des tables et des chaises pour travailler et une petite bibliothèque. Il y avait trois portes. L'une devait être la chambre d'Hermione, l'autre celle de Malfoy et la dernière la salle de bain. Je continua tout droit et alla à la porte qui était au milieu. Je cogna et attendit quelque instant. J'ouvrit la porte et constata que c'était la salle de bain. Je sourit. J'alla vers la porte à la gauche. J'allais pour cogner, mais je me suis dit qu'Hermione voulait sans doute qu'on rentre sans cogner. Alors j'entra. La chambre était très grande. Elle était verte et argent, dont ce n'était pas celle d'Hermione. J'allais faire demi-tour, mais je ne bougea pas. C'était la chambre de Malfoy. Il n'était pas là. Je pouvais peut-être fouiller un peu pour trouver quelque affaires qui pouvait lui appartenir. Je m'avança vers sa table de nuit. Je vit un petit carnet noir. Je le prit dans mes mains et le feuilleta. Ça ressemblais à une sorte de journal.  
  
" Putain, qu'es-ce que tu fais là?"  
  
Je déposa le carnet rapidement et me retourna brusquement. Il me regarda, en colère. Mon coeur se mit à battre vraiment très vite.  
  
" Aller putain répond! Qu'es-ce que tu fais là, dans ma chambre?" me demanda-t-il sur un ton sec  
  
Je rougis.  
  
" Bien...je...je devais aller voir Hermione...et....je me suis trompé..de...de chambre. Désolé" lui dis-je en bagayant  
  
" Ben la chambre de sang-de-bourbe là c'est de l'autr côté. Tu veux un plan peut-êter pour te retrouvé?"  
  
Je hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Il referma la porte brusquement.  
  
" Pas besoin d'être si méchant. Me suis juste trompé après tout."  
  
J'entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Lorsque Aly me vit, elle me sourit.  
  
" Ça devrait pas être très long. Je suis en train de la maquiller"  
  
Je hocha la tête et m'assis sur le lit d'Hermione. Je prit un livre qui traînait et commença à le lire.  
  
" Qu'es-cé ça ce livre, Mione??"  
  
" Le livre qui était sur mon lit?"  
  
" Mouais"  
  
" Ah...c'est de livre sur les forces ocultes ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est assez compliqué, mais je ne fais que commencé à le lire. Je l'ai pris à la bibliothèque hier comme lecture légerte."  
  
Je la regarda, ahurie. Le livre devait avoir au moins plus de 5000 pages. Je le reposa et regarda autour de moi. La chambre était très belle. Les murs étaient rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor. La chambre était joliment décoré et le tout était complété avec un foyer.  
  
" Est vraiment belle ta chambre, Mione."  
  
Elle murmura un vague merci que je comprit à peine à cause du bruit que faisait Aly.  
  
" Et voilà!"  
  
Hermione se tourna vers moi. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise par tout ce maquillage. Elle me sourit timidement.  
  
" Ça te fait très bien!" lui dis-je en souriant pour la rassurer  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Aly chercha quelque chose dans sa valise. Elle en sortit des vêtements qu'elle tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci sortit de la chambre pour aller se changer. J'en profita pour raconter à Aly se qui m'était arrivé.  
  
" Tu sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé?"  
  
Aly hocha la tête.  
  
" Eh bien... Tantôt, en voulant aller dans la chambre d'Hermione, je me suis trompé de chambre et je me suis retrouvé dans celle de Malfoy. Et pendant que j'explorait sa chambre, il arriva derrière moi. Il avait l'air tellement fâché! Qu'es-ce que t'as à rire comme ça?" dit-je  
  
Elle hocha la tête, toujours en train de rire.  
  
" Non, non, c'est juste que je me suis aussi trompé de chambre. Quand je suis entré dans celle de Malfoy, il était en train de se changer. C'est moi qui était vraiment gêné, lui il semblait trouvé ça drôle. On a un peu parlé et..."  
  
Masi elle arrêta de parler quand elle vit Hermione rentrer dans la chambre. Là, le malaise se voyait très bien sur son visage. Elle semblait détesté ce qu'elle portait. Aly lui avait prêter une petite robe bleu très courte à fine bretelle et des bottes noires.  
  
" Aly...ce n'est pas que j'aime pas...j'adore...mais ce n'est pas moi. Je ne veux pas porter ça. Je suis désolé mais il est hors de question que je porte ça."  
  
Aly haussa les épaules.  
  
" Très bien."  
  
Elle semblait un peu fâché. Hermione alla jusqu'à sa commode pour se trouver quelque chose à mettre et elle retourna dans la salle de bain se rechanger de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle revint de nouveau, elle avait détaché ses cheveux et avait un enlevé le maquillage qu'elle avait. Elle portait une jupe noir qui lui arrivait en bas des genoux et un chandail blanc à manche trois quart.  
  
" Ça te faisait très bien tu sais?"  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
" Non, c'est ton style à toi. Ça te va beaucoup mieux à toi"  
  
Je remarqua que Aly portait la même petite robe mais dans le rose et elle portait les bottes blanche. Elle reprit ses vêtements et les remit dans sa valise. Elle rangea tout ce qu'elle avait utiliser pour maquiller et coiffer Hermione.  
  
" Merci Aly, tu as vraiment été gentille et patiente. Je te remercie mais je ne pouvais pas garder tout ça. Je suis désolé mais ça ne m'allait pas du tout. Pour un bal j'aurais dit oui mais pas pour une journée normal."  
  
Aly la regarda un peu en fronçant les sourcils puis elle sourit.  
  
" C'est pas grave. Tu sais le maquillage sa ne va pas à tout le monde"  
  
Et voilà! Toujours la même Aly. Elle avait toujours le don de blesser les gens même sans s'en rendre compte. Ses paroles ne voulait pas blesser Hermione, j'en suis sûr. Aly sortit de la chambre.  
  
" Tu sais Hermione. Ce que Aly t'as dit, elle ne l'as pas dit pour te blesser. Elle a toujours été comme ça. On peut pas la changer. Elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense et parfois ses paroles peuvent aller un peu trop loin."  
  
Hermione s'assit sur son lit.  
  
" Tu sais pour Ron, je ne sais plus si je vais être capable de lui dire. Et si il ne m'aimait pas? J'aurais l'air de quoi?"  
  
Je hocha la tête.  
  
" Non, impossible. Ron est fou amoureux de toi, ça parraît trop."  
  
" Pfff tu parles. C'est bien lui qui regardait Aly la première journée. Remarque qu'il n'était pas le seul. Même Harry. Tu sais, je ne comprend pas pourquoi les garçons donnent tellement d'importance à la beauté d'une fille."  
  
" La plupart des garçons ne s'intéressent qu'à la beauté c'est vrai. Mais Ron lui t'aime vraiment. Et il n'y a pas que la beauté extérieur, il y a aussi la beauté intérieur."  
  
" Qui voudrait avoir de moi si ils peuvent avoir Aly? Elle est si...si parfaite. Même Malfoy semble bien l'aimer."  
  
Je me tourna brusquement vers elle.  
  
" Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par là? " lui demandai-je d'un ton sec  
  
" Bien, hier Malfoy avait invité ses amis dans la salle commune et il parlait d'elle. Le seul défaut qu'il lui ont trouvé c'est qu'elle était à Gryffondor. Et encore, ce matin, j'était là quand Aly s'est trompé de chambre. Il a été très gentil avec elle. Vraiment gentil. Tu vois Malfoy gentil? Et bien moi non mais avec elle, il a été vraiment trop gentil. Et elle, elle lui souriait. "  
  
Cette fois, s'en fut trop. J'était rouge de colère. Malfoy! C'était moi qui l'avait vu en premier. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Je la déteste! Masi non, je peux pas la détester. C'est ma meilleure amie. N'empêche que je suis sûre qu'elle avait prévu son coup. La conne!  
  
" T'as raison. On devrait faire se venger d'elle. Tout les mecs l'adorent et ne voient en elle que tout ce qui est bien. Alors on a qu'à lui en trouver des défauts. Elle va le regretter cette sale vipère."  
  
Hermione me regarda bizzarement.  
  
" J'ai une question à te poser. Qu'es-ce que tu ressent pour Malfoy? "  
  
" Pourquoi tu me pose cette question?"  
  
" Tu ne semblait pas en colère avant que je te dise que Malfoy aimait bien Aly. "  
  
" Okay, ben pour tout de dire, j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour Malfoy. S'il te plaît, garde ça pour toi. "  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
" Pour Ron, aucun danger qu'il aime cette petite vipère. Il est fou amoureux de toi et ça parraît. Alors jette-toi à l'eau et avoue-lui tout. "  
  
Hermione sourit et se leva.  
  
" T'as raison. Je laisserai pas filer. Je vais tout lui avouer. Bon j'y vais Sarah. Bye bye. Je vais tout te raconter au dîner."  
  
On sortit en même temps mais elle prit un chemin différent. Je marcha un peu au hasard dans l'école. Je regarda dans une fenêtre. Il y avait deux personnes dehors, près du lac. Peut-être était-ce deux personnes que je connais? Je vais aller voir. Elle descendit en bas et sortit dehors. Il faisait encore très chaud. Elle s'approcha du lac et entendit une voix parler.  
  
" Ouais, j'aime bien Poudlard. Les gens sont assez sympa. En partit je veux dire. "  
  
Je m'approcha un peu plus.  
  
" Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire?"  
  
Je n'entendit pas ce que la personne dit. Je réussit à distinguer le visage d'une personne. C'était celui de Malfoy. J'apperçut l'autre visage. Celui d'Aly. J'était folle de rage. Je me retourna au château. J'alla directement dans le dortoir des filles. Lorsque j'arriva, je vit Ginny et Lavande qui discutait toutes les deux.  
  
" T'en fait une tête Sarah! Qu'es-ce que t'as?" me demanda Ginny  
  
" Alyson!!!!! Je la déteste!! Elle m'a trahie!!! "  
  
" Qu'es-ce qu'elle a fait?" me demanda brusquement Lavande  
  
Il faut avouer que Lavande ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimer. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi.  
  
" Elle est si parfaite. Pourquoi tout les mecs l'adorent? Ils voient juste sa beauté extérieur. Ils devraient voir qu'elle n'a rien à l'intérieur. Elle n'as pas de coeur. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Méchante. Égoïste. Mais elle était trop gêné. Ce que je peux la détester."  
  
" Tu paranoïe ma fille. Aly est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. C'est elle qui a prit la défence d'un plus jeune ce matin. Il se faisait écoeurer par la gang de Malfoy. Après ce qu'elle leur a dit, ils ont arrêter. " me dit Lavande d'un ton sec  
  
" Évidemment qu'ils ont du arrêter. Malfoy est amoureux d'elle!!"  
  
" Mais qu'es-ce que tu raconte? " dit une voix  
  
Je me tourna et apperçut Aly. Elle semblait vraiment fâché.  
  
" Malfoy ne m'aime pas pour ton information. Il a tout simplement été très gentil avec moi. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais fait ça? Je savais que tu l'aimais."  
  
" Comment t'as pu le savoir. Personne n'était au courant."  
  
" Oh... arrête. C'était beaucoup trop évident. "  
  
" Évident? Tu parles!"  
  
" T'as pas vu les regards que tu lui jetait? C'était trop évident. Et puis, j'aurais jamais briser le pacte qu'on s'était jurer de toujours respecter. Tu t'en souviens? On s'était jurer de ne jamais briser notre amitié quoi qu'il arrive. Même pour un garçon. je suis vraiment déçu de voir que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Et je n'ai pas briser le pacte..."  
  
" Non je sais tu n'as pas briser le pacte et..."  
  
" Tu l'as fait, de même que notre amitié. "  
  
Elle me jeta un dernier regard et sortit de la pièce. Lavande la suivit et Ginny s'approcha de moi.  
  
" C'était pas ta faute. Tu sais, c'est elle qui l'as chercher. J'ai vu ce qu'elle faisait pour séduire Harry. Et elle fait la même chose pour séduire tous les autres garçons. Cette fille est une vrai salope!!"  
  
Je regardait Ginny. Elle semblait tellement fâché. Elle aimait Harry et lui ne l'as jamais vu autrement que la petite soeur de Ron. On bavarda un peu et on descendit souper. Lorsque j'arriva dans la Grande Salle, Alyson me lança un regard rempli de haine. Je m'assit à côté d'Harry et de Ron. Mais je ne vit pas Hermione. J'allait poser la question lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de moi. Elle me dit de la suivre. Ron ne la regardait même pas. Je pensait qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à lui dire. On sortit de la Grande Salle.  
  
" Tu lui as pas dit?"  
  
Elle tourna la tête.  
  
" Mione?"  
  
Elle me regarda. J'apperçut une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
  
" Je... je lui ai dit."  
  
" Et?"  
  
" Il ne m'aime pas. Il dit qu'il avait trop attendu et qu'il était tanné. Au début je pensais qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé mais il m'a dit que depuis la deuxième année il était amoureux de moi et que j'avais jamais fait le moindre geste pour lui avouer ce que je ressentait. Et il en était tanné. "  
  
" Mais...mais je comprend pas. Comment c'est possible?"  
  
" Il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre!"  
  
Je la regarda, toujours aussi perdu.  
  
" Alyson!!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
Alors ce chapitre? Comment l'avez-vous trouver? Je suis vraiment désolé du retard. Je n'ai plus vraiment beaucoup de temps. J'espère que vous avez aimer!!! Reviewerrr moiiii. Miciiii :-))))  
  
Angel: Je te remerciiiieee beaucouppp pour ta rewiew. Mais je n'ai pas compris par rapport au review anonyme. Et bien j'espère que tu as aimer la suite!!!! Bisousss!!  
  
Bye bye bisouss!! MyA 


End file.
